


Crossover - Hogwarts, Reborn

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: (featuring personal headcanons for Hufflepuff), kakashi reborn as sirius black, kakashi writes a letter to Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red hair smiled, "Thank you for helping, I am Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape."</p><p>"Maa, I can't turn my back on a pretty girl in need now can I?" He questioned cheerfully before introducing himself. "Sirius Black, Miss Evans- may I say that it is the utmost pleasure to meet you?"</p><p>Evans' eyes narrowed even as she flushed slightly, Snape looking mulish. "Don't think flattery will get you into my good books Mr. Black, it is quite the opposite actually."</p><p>"Shame." Kakashi mock-mourned before asking. "You're civilian-raised?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"May my friend and I sit here?" Green eyes implored him to answer positively.

Kakashi, sentimental enough to connect green eyes to Sakura and red hair to Kushina, really had only one answer. "By all means, sit."

The girl flashed a smile as she pulled out of the compartment to call out "Sev! I found one!" before dragging her trunk in with her and proceeding to struggle with putting it up.

Smiling behind his scarf at the muttering that reminded him of an annoyed Uzumaki, he got up and helped her- noting a dark haired, sour-faced boy entering as they wrestled her trunk into place. "Want help with your trunk before I sit down?"

"I can handle it." the boy snapped out and Kakashi sat, noting that the girl was able to help without scorn.

Red hair smiled, "Thank you for helping, I am Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape."

"Maa, I can't turn my back on a pretty girl in need now can I?" He questioned cheerfully before introducing himself. "Sirius Black, Miss Evans- may I say that it is the utmost pleasure to meet you?"

Evans' eyes narrowed even as she flushed slightly, Snape looking mulish. "Don't think flattery will get you into my good books Mr. Black, it is quite the opposite actually."

"Shame." Kakashi mock-mourned before asking. "You're civilian-raised?"

She paused at that, Snape's brow furrowed in confusion before clearing only to cloud over in protective anger that was waiting to be unleashed, then asked, "Do you mean muggle-born?"

"Yes." he said, smothering a wince at the slip; spending a lifetime thinking of people as either shinobi or civilians (with the odd samurai) made him think in terms of magical and civilian rather then wizard and muggle.

The girl blinked, face clouding over as she glanced at her friend before sticking her chin into the air stubbornly. "Yes I am, is that a problem Mr. Black?"

"Not particularly." he answered easily, "But you probably should ask one of the nicer adults to put a feather-light charm on your trunk so it doesn't give you so much trouble next time."

Evans let out a small "Oh." as Snape's face reddened slightly, probably as he didn't think of it, before she rallied. "You come from an all wizard family? Um, a 'clean-blood' I think?"

"Pureblood." he corrected. "Yes I am, the Blacks are a Most Ancient and Noble family. Do you know about the Houses? Where you wish to be sorted?"

She accepted the topic change though Snape tensed even further. "I do know of them, Sev has told me a lot about Hogwarts. I'd want to be in Ravenclaw- I think having people who could challenge me intellectually would be good for me. Sev wants to go to Slytherin since it was his mum's House. What about you?"

"My family have all been sorted into Slytherin, no Black hasn't gone there." he said in place of an answer. "Which class are you looking forwards to the most?"

Snape, who was doing a remarkable impression of an Uchiha, bit out a swift "Defense Against the Dark Arts." at his friend's prompting.

"Charms." Evans answered promptly. "It's just seems so interesting and versatile!"

Kakashi hummed in acknowledgement. "It is, though I am looking forwards to Transfiguration more."

He kept a steady conversation going for nearing an hour before retreating to his side of the compartment, stirring briefly to buy a snack of licorice wands from the trolley, to read Malecrit's _'Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré mes Pieds'_ that Grandmother Black bought in celebration of his Hogwarts letter- as the entire family had been rather pleased having thought, due to his control learned from chakra usage, he was a squib until then. He kept an ear on the two but, as it mainly consisted of equal scolding _("Really, Sev, you should act more friendly!" "You need to be careful Lily, we got lucky with Black but not all Purebloods are kind to muggle-borns.")_ , he paid it little attention in the wake of deciphering the story written in a language he had barely started learning (it was a hit and miss of what he got but he had always been rather stubborn).

"First years?" a teen in uniform that had red and gold added said, popping into their compartment shortly before the train had started slowing down. "Well, you're all already dressed so you don't have to worry about that. We'll be arriving shortly, leave your stuff on the train- it'll be in your dorm once you've been sorted. You'll be called upon getting off, firsties go a different way than the rest so be sure to keep an ear out lest you get lost."

Evans near vibrated in nervous tension as the train came to a stop, clutching onto a pale-faced Snape as they disembarked, Kakashi followed them as he continued reading- internally bemoaning the lack of Icha Icha- noting that there quite a few first year students.

"Firs' years!" a giant of a man boomed. "Firs' years to me!"

They were led to the edge of a lake where small boats sat, scrambling into them where in the three of them were joined by a quiet boy who muttered a quick "Remus Lupin" at Evans' prodding before hunching into himself in silence and scurrying away as soon as they reached land. They were handed over to a stern-looking woman that was addressed as Professor McGonagall whom escorted them as she told the that they were to be sorted shortly, they were to behave and that they were capable of earning- or losing- points for their House before disappearing just long enough for ghosts to introduce themselves.

He suspected the entire thing was scripted and rehearsed.

"Come now," McGonagall said, ushering them onwards. "The sorting ceremony is about to begin."

There were a lot of people, students segregated by House tables with staff overlooking them at their table, but even more candles floating above to act as light (idly he wondered at the odds of getting hit by dripping candle wax) and beneath the ceiling that acted much like a window to show the weather outside. What drew his attention was the hat that sat upon a stool, the brim opening to form a mouth and then proceeded to sing. If he were to be honest, it was frightening that children were routinely subjected to it- child soldiers shinobi may raise but a child's mind was a place not touched.

"Abbott, Michael!"

A blond boy scrambled onto the stool where McGonagall set the hat upon his head and the hat's brim wrinkled in thought before wrenching open to shout "HUFFLEPUFF!" and sending Abbott running to the cheering table.

Edgar Bones also went to Hufflepuff but Ali Bashir went to Gryffindor while Rachel Bagshot and Bathsheda Babbling went to Ravenclaw- Alvik Avery and his cousin, Narcissa Black, went to Slytherin before it was his turn.

"Black, Sirius!"

Kakashi took his seat, noting that only Slytherin was paying attention and he amused himself with the thought of how shocked everyone will be of a Black not going to Slytherin. Naruto would be proud of such a prank.

_"Oh,"_ the Sorting Hat murmured in surprise. _"This is new. A reincarnation! A ninja one from a different world at that!"_

_"I was told that this would remain confidential."_ He stated mentally, deciding to address the entire thing as he would a Yamanaka whom had gone into his mind.

The hat was indignant, _"What I learn is kept to myself! Not even the Founders learned what I found! I am here to sort not gossip!"_

_"Peace, Hat-san."_ Kakashi interrupted. _"I had to be certain, a Shinobi's paranoia has carried on with me I am afraid. "_

_"Indeed."_ It allowed. _"I see that you have no intention of going to Slytherin and, while you would fit in well there, I agree that it wouldn't help for what you have in mind- the same could be said for Ravenclaw. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would be best…hmm…you are brave but I do not think Gryffindor would be best- your 'shinobi paranoia' would not do well with that kind of attention. You are loyal and hold that quality above all others, for all your genius you are also hardworking- a safe haven will be good for you, maybe you can come to embrace and accept this life. Yes, I am certain that you belong in_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

The word was shouted aloud and the hat manage to murmur _"Good luck Kakashi. Head east when you can, you may feel more at home there."_ before McGonagall got over her shock enough to take the hat.

He walked to his table in silence, glad that his grin was hidden.

Andromeda Black broke the stillness with her clapping, prompting her younger sister Narcissa to politely clap though the eldest Black sister, Bellatrix, remained stubbornly silent- Hufflepuff followed their example until McGonagall continued with the sorting.


	2. Dear Regulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"We are one House, one Clan, and we help each other in any way we can, from this day forward you will **never** be alone- that is what it means to be a _ Hufflepuff."

Regulus,

I’m sure you’ll have heard (I fully expect a Howler sometime during breakfast) but I suppose I should tell you anyways- I am now a  **Hufflepuff** .  If you think it would help (I know you don’t like it when our family is at odds with one another) then you can tell them that the Sorting Hat said that I  _ would _ fit in well at Slytherin- it said the same for Ravenclaw, incidentally, and discarded Gryffindor simply because I wouldn’t like the attention.

[I know what our parents would say, but I am proud to be eligible for each house- being cunning, intelligent, brave and loyal isn’t something to be ashamed of.]

As for my opinion of my House? I like it, even if we have to crawl to get in the Common room (or Sett as it’s referred as).

You remember those stories Orion told us of the first time entering the Slytherin Common Room? Of how there would be a speech given by the eldest set of prefects on  proper behavior in public, of how any discontent with a fellow Slytherin would be dealt with outside of the knowledge of non-Slytherins and that Slytherins are to present a united front in public regardless of personal beliefs or grudges.

Hufflepuff is different, the entire house is present and we have three speeches;

_ “Welcome.”  _ The first speech started off, warm and welcoming.  _ “I know what others say of us, I am aware of their opinions and how they tend to base how they interact with the House on that…”  _ Then it became sad and sorrow-filled, as if the speaker were grieving.  _ “So I must ask you to do something for me, it will hard- it might be the most difficult thing you will do but I have faith that you will all be able to rise to meet the challenge.”  _ It changed to firm and encouraging.  _ “I ask you this...when they call you talentless, I ask that you congratulate them on their achievements. When they tell you that you’re rejects, that you were put here because you couldn’t make it anywhere else, I ask that you be patient with them because it is not their fault for being misinformed. When they call you slow, or an idiot or even a ‘duffer’, I ask that you take it with a smile so you may focus on your studies. Most of all, I ask that you forgive the ones whom insult you in their ignorance.” _

There was a pause to let that settle before the tone became fierce and protective.  _ “This does not mean I ask that you sit back and allow others to attack you. No, you are a Badger now and we badgers protect our own.”  _ It was said with a kind of possessive protectiveness that was echoed in a rumbling murmur of every veteran Hufflepuff.  _ “We are tolerant, we are hard workers, we strive for kindness and fairness- this is true. To say we are afraid to fight, that is a lie- we are simply patient and tolerant enough to wait for something worth fighting for. Above all, we are loyal; to harm one is to harm all, we will defend ours at all costs.”  _ It was said like a promise, though if others were present it could have been a treat. 

_ “This is what it means to be a Badger. This is our home, our family, our House- our  _ Clan _ and  _ **_it is worth protecting_ ** _.”  _ Here you could tell that the speech was coming to an end though that didn’t make it any less powerful.  _ “We are one House, one Clan, and we help each other in any way we can, from this day forward you will  _ **_never_ ** _ be alone-  _ that _ is what it means to be a  _ Hufflepuff _.” _

This speech was given by the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, the one that followed was given by the eldest prefects after everyone had settled.

I’ll leave out this one because it is mostly just a reminder of how to get into the Sett, where the dorms are, where to find a prefect at which time, how baths are communal though showers are available if necessary, that we are to pick up after ourselves and Hufflepuffs do their own laundry.

After came our Head of House, Pomona Sprout (it’s her first year as a Head), who gave us a black-yellow bracelet with two charms (a badger and claw) and then announced that it was time for mentors to choose their cub (how first years are referred as by the House).

_ “Your mentor will show you the ropes,”  _ she told us.  _ “They will be in charge of waking you up in time to get ready, they will act as your guide and help you with things like homework or just anything in general. We are all a Clan but you will be their Cub.” _

It’s like they’re training upper years in their futures as potential parents. My mentor is one Amos Diggory, fifth year (only fifth and seventh years were mentors).

From there the meeting shifted into more of a party, sixth years popping out to get things from the kitchens while first years got to know their mentors. Our mentors took us on rounds around the room to meet every other student before they, collectively, showed us where our dorms were along with the bathroom before sending us off to bed with warnings that we’d regret not sleeping all we could on our first night.

Diggory came at 5:30 to wake me (of course I was already awake by then), ordered me to grab my things for the day then led to the bath. You recall stories of the prefect bath? This is bigger- it was like a  _ sento _ or  _ onsen _ .

As we walked to the bath, the temperature rose steadily and by the time we reached the place to tuck our stuff away, undress (and put our dirty clothes in a hamper that had our name sticked into it in bold, black letters) and get everything we would need for bathing, I was starting to sweat. The bath was warm bordering on hot, towels were allowed around the waist in the water (though only really first and second years did so) and people (mainly first, fifth and seventh years) were chatting while they bathed. After bathing-

_ (Seventh years tend to tell stories of their years at Hogwarts, mentioning which secret passages they stumbled upon, the oddest reasons the earned detention, what kind of DADA teachers they had and the like- along with stories they had heard when  _ they  _ were first years [oral history passed down all the way from the Founders’ Era]. It was interesting and enlightening- did you know that Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw once hung Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin from their undergarments when the men stumbled upon them bathing, keeping them there until the two were done bathing?) _

-we rinse off with lukewarm/cool water, dry off (mentors start teaching you drying charms), get dressed, grab your school things (while returning your bathing things) then go down a tunnel that exits near the Great Hall.

We arrived for breakfast at 6:45 (also being taught a spells to tell time, date and weather along with how to set yourself an alarm), I started this letter then- alternating between eating and writing. It’s now 7:20 (time is the only spell I’ve mastered of those my mentor is teaching me, Diggory was so proud it was almost a bit embarrassing) and I’ve gotten my timetable already so I’ll put it down for you,  yeah?

**Monday;** ****  
Transfiguration   
_ -Break _ __   
DADA   
_ -Lunch _ __   
Charms (x2)   
_ -Break _ __   
History of Magic

**Tuesday;** ****  
Transfiguration   
_ -Break _ __   
History of Magic   
_ -Lunch _ __   
Herbology (x2)

**Wednesday;** ****  
Transfiguration   
_ -Break _ __   
Charms (x2)   
_ -Lunch _ __   
Potions (x2)

**Thursday;** ****  
Transfiguration   
_ -Break _ __   
History of Magic   
_ -Lunch _ __   
DADA (x2)

**Friday;** ****  
Herbology (x2)   
_ -Break _ __   
Potions (x2)   
_ -Lunch _ __   
DADA   
_ -Dinner _ __   
Astronomy (@ midnight)

Transfiguration with Gryffindor, Potions with Ravenclaw and DADA with Slytherin- flying classes don’t have a set time ye **\--**

Ah. The Howler has arrived. I’ll end my letter here (unless I don’t get the chance to send it before class in which case I’ll tell you about my day).

> **_**_\- Your brother._ ** _ **


End file.
